


Mr.&Mr.Alex

by Garcianene



Category: A蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcianene/pseuds/Garcianene
Summary: 史密斯夫妇AU，一个段子引发的脑洞。前因后果都不是很完整，我只是想爽中间的一个片段。





	Mr.&Mr.Alex

**Author's Note:**

> 史密斯夫妇AU，一个段子引发的脑洞。前因后果都不是很完整，我只是想爽中间的一个片段。

1·  
“我准备结婚了。”蓝胖子说出这句话的时候办公室里吵吵嚷嚷的，皮皮限和马克凑在一起你喂我一口我喂你一口的吃盒饭——说实话盒饭配菜都一样对方碗里的能更好吃？伍六七和猫子在争执新研发出来的隐形耳麦的防水性能，蓝胖子并不微弱的声音被他们所有人选择性无视。  
“我可能马上要结婚了。”蓝胖子好脾气地又重复了一遍，“虽然这个事情和你们没太大关系但是我想着还是通知你们一下，你们也过来眼熟一下我的小男友，以后有任务波及到他记得捞他一手。”  
屋里终于安静了一秒，然后伍六七狐疑的声音响起来，“胖子，你什么时候谈的恋爱？”

2·  
故事要从两年前谈起。他们小队追着一份失窃的失踪特工名单跑到迪拜，伍六七在酒店后厨成功打断了交易现场，蓝胖子就埋伏在酒店外的广场上，手里拿着一个伪装成相机的人脸识别仪，在人群里一一排除过去。  
一波游客散开，他的相机捕捉到了一个坐在长椅上喂鸽子的男孩子。男孩子黑发黄皮肤，是个亚洲人。蓝胖子手里的仪器扫过他的脸，红框显示出男孩子并没有嫌疑。就在他打算移开镜头的一瞬间，男孩子抬头精确地朝他这个方向看了过来，眼神锐利得宛如鹰隼，蓝胖子几乎要以为他的身份暴露了。  
他脑子飞快转动，灵机一动，朝男孩子挥了挥手，试探着用中文开口，“我是个业余的自由摄影师……刚才看到你坐在那里，构图也很好看，我就拍了……不会对你造成困扰吧？我不会公开照片，如果你介意我可以删掉。”  
男孩子目光慢慢缓和了下来，他又上下扫视了一遍蓝胖子，然后摇摇头回答他，“没关系，我不介意。”  
耳麦里传出皮皮限和马克完成任务的汇报声，他们拿回了名单，但是对方成功撤离了一个人，没有人员伤亡。任务还算圆满完成，剩下那个人就看总部收尾的本事了。  
蓝胖子坐在返程的飞机上摆弄识别仪，里面记录下了那个男孩子的脸。五官锋利神色清冷，看上去年纪不大，但是有让人惊讶的压迫感。

3·  
缘分天注定，蓝胖子被挤在公交车门口的时候咬牙切齿地在心里痛骂做爆破试验时波及了自己的私家车的马克。马克一脸愧疚的说对不起队长你打我吧的时候他是真的很想下手，但是皮皮限就在旁边赔笑道歉，他再下得去手就有鬼了。然后他就面临了晚高峰的人潮，八百年没缴过费的公交卡欠费，手机没电没拿钱包的悲惨三连，被一长串队伍挤死在了公交车门口进退两难。  
然后一只手机伸过来帮他刷了码。他在心里感慨着这个社会还是好人多，抬头看到了一张半生不熟的脸。  
“是你啊！好巧！”是上次在迪拜广场上拍到的男孩子。这次近距离看他的气质就更柔和一点了，穿着黑色连帽衫背着双肩包，像个刚下课的大学生。他比蓝胖子高了近一个头，轻松抬手抓住车顶的护栏，另一只手按在旁边的座位靠背上，圈出来一个小空间，把蓝胖子和和汹涌挤上来的人潮隔开。  
蓝胖子叭叭叭和他讲话，“哇国外旅游偶遇都能再见面的真的很有缘分了！今天真的谢谢你，你叫什么啊？在哪里上学？这个人情我一定要找机会还一下，交个朋友也行啊！”  
“我……我叫Alex，已经毕业了，”小男孩和外表有反差一样的害羞性格，在蓝胖子心里平添了一笔可爱的印象，“现在在ZQ公司做游戏编程。”  
蓝胖子下车前和他交换了电话号码，心里已经有了新的周末计划。

4·  
一来二去几个月，吃了几次饭见了几次面两个人就慢慢熟络了，在某个月明星稀的夜晚，饭后压马路时突然被小男孩结结巴巴地表白出乎蓝胖子的意料，但他发现自己并不抗拒甚至满怀期待。他站在护城河桥上犹豫，电光火石之间考虑了很多事情。比如对方只是个刚毕业的大学生，对自己真正的工作也完全不了解，他的工作会不会给两个人的关系带来危险……这一切顾虑在他看到男孩子在路灯下闪闪发亮的眼睛时烟消云散，他心想着去他的老子马上就申请做后勤专心谈恋爱，抬头亲上男孩子因为紧张抿得紧紧的嘴唇。  
事业爱情双丰收，蓝胖子心情飘飘然。和Alex确认关系半年后接下了一份潜伏监视任务，声称这是他退休前的最后一战。Gr队员没人把他的话当回事，蓝胖子真情实意作出的解释“干完就辞职回家结婚种地”也被他们当玩笑一边耳朵进一边耳朵出，没人在意蓝胖子的小男朋友是何方神圣。  
当总部第二次失去目标动向的时候他们意识到了不对劲，对方好像牢牢掌握着他们的每一步计划，在他们马上要接近目标的下一秒所有线索就会在他们眼前凭空消失。蓝胖子检查了计划的每一步都没有发现任何疏漏，唯一的解释就是他们之中出现了内鬼。  
那一段时间人人自危，蓝胖子想破脑子也想不出漏洞到底在哪里。焦头烂额之际他在屋里收拾东西静心，突然在衣柜内层抽屉的最里面发现了一个黑丝绒的小盒子。  
他的心情豁然开朗，觉得自己满血复活。  
爱情果然是生活的润滑剂。他跑到办公室美滋滋地和他一群不靠谱的兄弟分享自己的感情生活的新进展。  
一群人凑到他电脑前看他拍的Alex，从“啧啧啧蓝胖子你祸害未成年去了”的吐槽到逐渐全体沉默。皮皮限和马克对视了几眼，伍六七和猫子也欲言又止。  
“你们怎么了嘛？”蓝胖子不解地看着他们，“被我们的绝美爱情故事打动了？”  
马克艰难开口，“我很不想说这个，但是胖子，你不觉得这个，Alex，他每次出现的都太巧了吗？”

5·  
他不应该没有想到这个的。绝不应该，他从很小的时候就被训练如何成为一个优秀的特工，写在须知手册的第一条就应该是“永远不要相信身边的人”。  
但他这次确实是大意了。蓝胖子看着Alex坐在餐桌对面给他盛汤，抬头看向他时眼里的笑意和温柔不掺半分虚假。  
“我们不要没有证据的时候就随便怀疑别人好不好，你们为什么不能相信一次天作之合呢，胖胖不值得完美的爱情吗？”他记得自己这样怼马克，理直气壮背后隐藏着颤抖的恐慌，“怀疑人家好歹要拿出证据嘛。”  
猫子点了点头，看向蓝胖子的眼神里有难以掩盖的怜悯，“我们拿卧底计划做陷阱引他出来，我今天晚上回去就给我们在那边的人发新的消息让他们配合行动。”  
蓝胖子又一次注视着餐桌对面他的男朋友——很可能马上要成为家人的Alex，第一次感觉对方的眉目有点陌生。回到了刚认识的时候那个清清冷冷又充满压迫感的样子，让他忍不住想后退。  
“最近工作怎么样？”他听到自己问。  
“挺好的，”Alex回答他，自觉系上围裙准备去刷碗，“最近那个第V人格马上要上市了，在做最后的调试。到时候我直接给你要内测资格我们一起试玩。”  
毫无破绽。他怎么能，怎么忍心去怀疑他。  
晚上蓝胖子翻来覆去睡不着，他一闭上眼睛就看到Alex拿枪对着自己，眼睛里冷若冰霜。他又一次翻身的时候被Alex一把按住了，对方针对失眠的方法简单粗暴，手直接往他睡衣里探。  
“别了，”交往这么久蓝胖子第一次拒绝他，他按住Alex的手，男孩眼睛里没什么情绪起伏，就只是安静地在黑暗里和他对视，“这几天工作忙……有点累而已。忙完这一段补偿你。”  
他们交换了一个晚安吻。

6·  
第二天晚上Alex突然打电话说要加班，蓝胖子心里的不安达到了顶峰。他知道猫子在网路里布满了天罗地网，只要资料显示被动过，他就立刻能从IP地址里揪出那个叛徒。  
他们都没料到那个人会选择直接从内部打入。为了保险起见安全屋里是没有摄像头的，但蓝胖子的电脑里有自动唤起的摄像机。猫子那边接到了信号，他第一时间把画面给蓝胖子同步了过去。  
电脑里的资料被拷走，从U盘传输过来的病毒下达了自我销毁的指令，但销毁前他们都看到了那个在电脑前俯下身的黑发男孩子。他戴了黑色的半脸面罩，上面有乱七八糟的黑白色涂鸦，但这份伪装瞒不过和他同床共枕了这么久的伴侣。  
“‘歌手’。是他。”猫子在耳麦另一边喃喃道，这是个代号，他是个黑白通吃的雇佣兵。据说他任务从未失过手，只要给出足够让他看上眼的报酬，他能为你取来吉尔伽美什宝藏的钥匙。  
那是Alex。  
蓝胖子没有太出乎意料的感觉，他甚至有种如释重负的轻松感。甚至还来得及理出一分自豪感，不走寻常路，做什么都要做到业内顶尖水平，不愧是Alex。  
然后他从房间的暗柜里拿出自己的枪，开了一瓶红酒，直接对嘴吹了几口，感到酒精辛辣的刺激像一把火从胃里直接烧到大脑。然后他坐到沙发上，等待Alex结束“加班”之后回家。

7·  
蓝胖子的情绪随着等待逐渐走向失控的边缘，他又不敢置信地把猫子发给他的视频翻来覆去看了得有十遍，才终于彻底接受了那个潜入他办公室，把U盘插进他的电脑，拷走了他的资料的人就是他交往了两年的男朋友，据他自己说他是一个游戏开发设计员并且蓝胖子一直对此深信不疑的Alex。那个U盘甚至是蓝胖子去保养车的时候送的，他顺手给了Alex，上面还有他缠上去的哆啦A梦挂件。这是他精心设计的陷阱，但他从没想过引出的真相会令他如此难以承受。  
毕竟没有那个正常人能心平气和地接受交往了这么久的恋人如此长时间的欺瞒，和两个人敌对的关系。Gr被这个不知道从哪里钻出来的特工搅乱了这次潜伏任务的无数次行动，对方好像能完全掌握他们每一步的动向，现在蓝胖子终于知道了，原来这个人一直就和他睡一张床。  
被突如其来的真相打击到失去理智的他选择性忽视了他也一直在欺骗Alex自己只是个坐办公室的职员的事实。  
Alex一推门没有听到抽油烟机的声音就意识到了不对劲，然后他看到了坐在沙发上盯着他看的蓝胖子。他的眼神冰冷，和他在监控录像里看到的那个狙击手如出一辙。  
比起蓝胖子的反应，他显得心平气和多了。他慢慢举起双手朝他走过去，“你知道了？”  
“你还有一次解释的机会。”蓝胖子状似平静的声音下面压抑着爆发前的歇斯底里。  
“我没什么好解释的，”Alex回答他，“我接下这次任务之前是不知道你的身份的，胖子。”  
蓝胖子朝他开了第一枪。  
Alex承认蓝胖子的枪法自己是比不过的，但他的近身格斗更胜一筹。他尝试着制住蓝胖子的动作的时候还有空思考他终于知道了一个坐办公室的有这么好的身材的原因，他还在想如果这次他们能不杀死对方也不杀死他们的爱情的话那之后一定要让蓝胖子穿着皮衣和他做一次。  
监控录像里那个穿紧身衣进行潜伏任务的蓝胖子，看上去比一个平时穿西装规规矩矩假装去上班的普通白领要火辣得多了。

8·  
蓝胖子醒来的时候天已经完全亮了，他很惊讶，他的生物钟让他从不需要依靠闹钟，但他今天罕见地起晚了。  
更罕见的是Alex也没醒，他能感受到Alex的胸膛抵在他背上，随着呼吸规律地一起一伏。  
也许是昨晚的酒精麻痹了他的——他们的大脑。Alex不愧是被评价为数一数二的雇佣兵，和他打架斗殴让人劳心费神，接续其后的深夜节目更让他筋疲力竭，让他们两个在在一起这么长时间后成功完成了第一次完整的相拥而眠。  
有的时候他不得不朝年龄低头，承认自己和Alex的年龄差距，他很难应付得来年轻人在床上愈发纯熟的技巧和仿佛填不满的欲望沟壑。  
蓝胖子有点艰难地挪动了一下自己的腿，Alex在他背后把他的腰扣得死紧，他一动弹Alex也醒了。他没有出声也没有睁开眼睛，先低下头在蓝胖子后颈和耳后吻了几下，像每日在自己的领地逡巡进行例行标记的野兽。男孩的占有欲总是来得猝不及防，昨天他们情绪都太激动，Alex没有控制自己下嘴的力道。Alex有点干燥的嘴唇擦过脖子后传来细微的刺痛。肯定破皮了，蓝胖子呲牙咧嘴地想着。  
狗崽子。他在心里暗暗骂了一句。脖子上的痛感唤醒了他昨晚的记忆，Alex一个过肩摔把制住他肩颈的蓝胖子直接脸朝下扔在床上，即使有床垫的缓冲蓝胖子也被冲击力打得痛呼出声。之后他像逮住猎物的猎豹一样直接叼住了他的后颈——再然后一切就失控了。  
在早上这种危险时期想到这些很明显不是个好事，他们不能再来一次了。蓝胖子刚才挪动自己的腿的时候能明显感觉到大腿的酸麻和腰肌的牵拉痛，如果再接着来的话蓝胖子接下来的两天可能都要在床上度过。而且昨天晚上Alex应该也是直接睡过去了，他们忘记了洗澡，自然也没有做清理，黏腻的触感让他不适地皱了皱眉。他胳膊用力想把自己撑起身，Alex发觉了他的意图，最后在男人耳后重重地吮吸了一口——肯定留下印子了——蓝胖子头疼地想。  
“早上好。”他一出声才发觉自己原本就有点低哑的嗓音现在更是嘶哑，他记得昨天晚上到最后他几乎是在尖叫着求Alex停下来——为什么他体力那么好？蓝胖子坐起来环视四周，看到满屋狼藉，这让他更加头疼了。他得承认昨天是他先失去理智的，然后他们把沙发翻了，花瓶打了，蓝胖子还能看到被他一枪打落了一边吊绳还坚持着摇摇欲坠的他最喜欢的水晶吊顶。他又叹了口气决定把整理房间这件事情放到早饭之后再做，当务之急是去找点东西润润嗓子。  
他们两个的衣服早就不知道葬身在这个混乱房间的哪个角落了，蓝胖子只能用脚勾过来一件外套——Alex的夹克。他撇了撇嘴勉强接受了，披上外套下床，准备去厨房榨一杯果汁。  
Alex侧过身看着蓝胖子毫不在意地穿着夹克——他的夹克，除此之外不着一缕几乎赤身裸体地从他面前大剌剌走过去。他比蓝胖子要高，他的夹克堪堪能遮到对方大腿根。他漂亮的两条腿就在他眼前，上面甚至有干涸的精液痕迹。男孩忍不住吞咽了一下，握了握手指回味着刚才怀里那把柔韧腰肢的触感，决定在早餐之后再加入一个项目。  
厨房会是个不错的选择——浴室也挺好。两个人已经算是彻底地坦诚相见了，而且就现在情况来看他们的爱情还没有走到尽头——昨晚他最后按住蓝胖子的手扑上去咬住他嘴唇的时候就明白了这个男人还是学不会拒绝他，他猜他们能有更有趣的进展。  
所以是厨房还是浴室？或许他们都可以尝试一下。Alex笑了笑，黑色眸子里闪过狼看到猎物时跃跃欲试的亮光。房间已经这么乱了，Alex不介意让他们直接搬家。  
新家里要有一间专门用来放武器的仓库。他对Gr队长对于枪的狂热喜爱有所耳闻，并且很好奇蓝胖子的库存。还要专门划一间训练室出来，他很想和蓝胖子在不出于杀死对方的前提下再过一次招，他得承认眼神锐利的男朋友性感极了。  
厨房里传来榨汁机运作的声音，Alex决定把装修计划先扔在脑后，先去找他的男朋友要一个真正的早安吻。

9·  
蓝胖子在浴室门口转了个身挡住了Alex。  
“最后一次机会，”他伸出一根手指，“给我解释清楚。不然你不用进来了，直接收拾东西走吧。”  
其实蓝胖子现在衣衫不整的样子很难产生什么威慑力，但看他的眼神Alex知道如果他再不做点解释的话洗手台上那把梳子会插进他的喉咙——这个死法有点憋屈，所以他选择乖乖解释。  
“我之前在迪拜碰到你的时候确实在执行任务，我在殿后，保护被你们抢回资料的那些人撤离。但是那个时候我不知道你是谁。我们的第二次见面确实不是偶然，我承认，我来这座城市就是在为保护你们的监视目标做准备，近距离监视Gr动向，才有了游戏公司的那个假身份。但是直到一个月前你亲自去安排了卧底，看到监控录像我才知道你的身份，胖子。”蓝胖子的神情稍微有点缓和，“我没有说…因为我也很不好受。我知道你不告诉我是对我好，想保护我，但是我们是…恋人，”男孩还是对于这样说明两个人的关系有一种可爱的害羞感，“我想知道你的一切，我想分享你的一切。”  
这谁顶得住啊。蓝胖子绝望地想。他被Alex吃死了，Alex清楚他无论如何都会原谅他并且接受他的下一个吻，他会把自己的这个弱点利用到极致。  
“那我们现在怎么办？”蓝胖子在和Alex接吻的间隙勉强出声提问，被他摔碎了屏的手机上估计有猫子的八百个未接来电，他完全相信下一秒他就会带着伍六七破门而入来确认他是不是已经被Alex无情刺杀，他没有皮皮限和马克那种在群众面前亲亲我我的爱好。  
“我知道那份资料可能是假的，”Alex终于舍得放蓝胖子喘口气，“我只是不知道要怎么和你开口解释我们的身份…”Alex额头结结实实挨了蓝胖子一指头，“你看你知道了还是要生气，和我这样打一架…我也不知道怎么办嘛。”他还委屈上了，蓝胖子冷眼旁观，发誓自己绝不再心软半分，“我护他了这么久，现在我把你们所谓的下一步计划送过去了，仁至义尽，我也可以撒手不管了。”  
蓝胖子发誓这绝对是他一辈子最狼狈的时候，全身上下只有一件遮到大腿的外套，身上黏黏糊糊的，然后面前有一个男孩子把藏在背后的手伸出来，手心里放着一个丝绒小盒子。  
“所以胖子，我现在又是无业游民了，你们那边有没有空缺职位收留我一下？”  
蓝胖子愣了一秒，然后笑了起来。“人才倒是不缺，办公室恋爱我缺个对象，你愿不愿意来补个位？”

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼才会信他们不在群众面前秀恩爱，什么时候刺激到两个最后的虚假直男在一起什么时候算完事儿。


End file.
